The Death Stone
by BlackRecord
Summary: A Frerard, It's my first so don't hate too hard please? , however it's not just any old Frerard as the twists of Taela and the Death stone will soon start to show, won't reveal much more however, don't want to give too many spoilers ; Nothing left to say but enjoy, I guess :
1. Introduction

_**Hello! This is just a quick note from me before I begin, this is my first post here and first piece of writing in a little while so do be nice! ;) (by the way as you will soon figure out the first chapter is in Franks POV)**_

_31st October: 2000_

_'"Hey, thank you Granddad!... But what is this?"_

_"I know it isn't a lot but you must believe me, this stone is very important"'_

_15th June: 2012 (present day)_

It would soon be my 18th birthday, well... in about four and a half months time but still, the excitement is in place. Unfortunately as well as the dread it brings, it will have then marked my ten year anniversary; as a murderer.

I never intended to kill someone, though I suppose eight year olds don't wake up with a thought to kill the 3rd grade bully, but then again, had I have known how to use Taela maybe I would have been more careful..

But I had no time to spend on the past . I had to hurry in order to make it in time for high school, I'd already missed too many days recently, I suppose that's what you get for being the gay emo who spends his life hiding round the bike sheds smoking.

"Come on Frank! You're going to be late!" I hear my mom shout up the stairs.

I moodily reply "For the last time, I'm coming Mum!" whilst I finish putting on my eyeliner, rather heavily which can almost match my tired mood, oh well, hopefully the day will be over quickly.

And was I right? Nope, the day was just dragging on and on; a chemistry test first of all which I couldn't be bothered to revise for and as a result, failed causing detention (joy!). It was then English which isn't always bad in all honesty, I just couldn't be bothered with all the writing, not to mention a different teacher had to step in and this one was awful, you know the sort that always shouts, never smiles, and just looks for someone to step out of line so they can have an excuse to destroy them; he was just one of them types, and Taela wasn't helping here she kept joking at how he looked like some sort of falcon (which admittedly he did) or wondering at the size of the stick wedged up his ass. Causing me to chuckle which earned me double detention (double joy!). I didn't think the day could get better, or much worse to be fair, until maths at the end of the day (well not for me according to my detentions, "thanks Taela" I mutter before she sticks her tongue out at me and disappears)

I then notice the teacher has some new kid up front who I didn't recognise, although after seeing him, I sure wish I did, he had amazing hazel eyes, black hair, like mine but long on all sides, and best of all he was wearing a misfits jacket, I loved the misfits! According to the teacher his name was Gerard and the teacher sends him to sit next to me? Score!

"Hey" Gerard says after awkwardly walking over "As you know I'm Gerard and you're?"

"Hi, and Frank" I reply with a slight smile, wow he truly was beautiful close up...

"Oooh!, He's cute, you should say something" I heard Taela state in the back of my mind

"Stop it" I hiss knowing full well she could hear me, unfortunately Gerard could also hear.

"Stop what?" he replied looking mildly offended, 'shit' I thought, Taela this is all your fault...

"Nothing" I replied "just thought aloud" 'Yeah because that doesn't sound geeky' I decided to shift the topic to "I saw your misfits jacket, I'm guessing you like them?"

"Yes! They're amazing! I'd love to see them live!" he over-excitedly states, so much so to get an angry glare from the teacher (whoops), when Mr. Harris finally shifts his gaze I reply "Same, we would have to think of trying to go sometime"

"that'd be nice" he replies giving me the most amazing crooked smile, I've ever seen, and after realising I was looking too long, and looked away blushing

"busted" I hear Taela state, and just when Gerard was about to question my stare the bell rings, "ah" he says "I was planning on walking back and if you live along the same way do you want to come with?". And as soon as I'm about to say "Yes" I remember the detentions, stupid detentions...

"Urrrmm... Earth to Frank, are you in there?" Ah shit! I hadn't replied, "Yeah sorry, I just remembered I can't, I've got a double detention" "Awh poor lil' Frankie" I hear Gerard tease with a fake pout. You would never believe how gorgeous he looked then, and thankfully he snapped me out of it by scraping his chair back loudly, again earning his second irritated glance from Mr. Harris, "Well I guess I will see you round at some point" he tells me "Yeah, until tomorrow" I happily reply.

It's only until he's gone and I'm in detention when Taela taunts me with "So.. I see you remembered to get his number" before winking manically at me, 'shit I had forgot to ask for his number!'. "You know Taela you can be a bitch sometimes" I mutter stormily at her "And so can you" she coldly replies "You killed somebody at eight years of age!" I hated how she brought that up...

_**So, what did you guys think? I'm guessing it's kinda crap but I promise I will try to do better with the other chapters! And yes I will continue to update for those who actually liked this, please review and tell me how I can improve so it's not a complete time waster ;)**_


	2. The Meeting

_**Hello dear readers! Firstly; Yes all your questions will be answered, trust me :) , secondly I won't update much over next week so I made sure to get this second chapter to you but I'm afraid I doubt if I can give you the third until at least a week later, sorry :( Finally only just realised I accidently called Gerard 'Gerald' at some times in the last chapter.. whoops, don't kill me, pwease? I will fix it now**_

**FPOV**

Well, yesterday could have gone better... I got a double detention and embarrassed myself in front of a cute guy. God I'm an idiot, I think taking the last drag from my cigarette before walking the rest of the way to school by myself.

I'm there slightly early for once, which of course earned the witty remark from Taela stating it "must be a world record attempt" shaking her blonde pigtails at me before disappearing, I decided I may as well go to the bike shed for another smoke; but who should I see, other than Gerard, and he's a smoker too. (Although knowing my luck he will probably be homophobic)

"Hey!" I announce strolling over to him, he seems to be wearing a red top with black skinnies and jacket, along with some nice black and red high tops.

"Oh hello there Frankie!" He says winking at me, God if only he knew how much I swelled up inside when he called me that then, I could even ignore Taela's retching sounds appearing from my left shoulder.

"So what lessons have you got today?" He asks.

"Hmm" I begin to wonder, when suddenly I hear Taela perk up "For Hell's sake Frank you have maths, then art, finishing with two hours of music! Do you not remember anything?"

I quickly relay everything Taela just told me, and she knows my memory isn't always the greatest, especially when I'm looking at a cute guy, speaking of which he's looking at me strangely, uh oh.

"Uh, sorry what was that, I zoned out there" giving him an awkward smile and shoulder shrug

Causing him to laugh with the reply of "I said I had the same lessons as you then, and honestly Frankie, you always seem to be zoning out around me! I'm not that boring am I?" He adds winking in the process

Oh if only you knew it was quite the opposite, "No! It's just I've not been getting a lot of sleep recently". Which is partially true to be fair. "Now come on, We're gonna be late for the form registers if we keep hanging around here."

We begin walking to forms together as I presume we're in the same one, when we're stopped by some jock: Stan. The prick had always tried to make life hell for me, 'Grrr' I hear Taela growling at him, and from a quick glance, bearing her teeth; In regular circumstances it would be funny. But not with Stan.

"What do you want Stan?" I half-heartedly question already knowing the answer.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you Frank" He demands knocking my shoulder

"Sorry" I reply looking him back in the face

"So, is this your boyfriend here then, faggot?". Wow. It's pitiful how guys like him think they're _soo_ smart.

"No" both me and Gerard reply, probably a bit too quickly

"_Ha!_ I doubt that, fags. Even if you aren't boyfriends you sure as hell want to be"

I see Gerard about to retaliate, but I knew how it would end so I grabbed his arm to pull him back.

"_Haha! _See! The fags are already beginning to touch each other!" He punches me in the nose. Hard. Causing a thin trickle of blood to come down. Which I promptly wipe off as soon as he'd gone around the corner when our little audience had realised the show was over.

"What the Hell?" I hear Gerard state, '_Crap! What if he was a homophobe and thought I was into him?_' "Why do you let dicks like him shove you around?" He continues still wearing his mildly adorable angered frown.

"Listen Gerard, I understand you've not been here too long, but you just have to ignore them: the more attention they get, the more they hurt you. The more you stand up for yourself , the more they hurt you!" I reply with a tear in my eyes. Yes I had been hurt too many times to care anymore.

I can see the puzzled look in his radiant hazel eyes, and could see the question forming on his lips. "I have to go" I reply turning quickly round and power walking into the form, I couldn't talk about it now. I couldn't.

**GPOV**

I dumbly walked along following Frank into our form room, still not quite knowing what just happened, what did those jerks do to him? And who would dare hurt my Frankie... Wait.. _my?_ I had to control myself, I couldn't like him in that way. Could I?

I walk into form and sit next to him at the far back, "hey I'm sorry, I was a bit pushy earlier, I had no idea what those jerks had put you through" '_and still don't_' I thought.

"No it's ok, it's not like I ever told you" he replies with a sniff, almost as if he read my thoughts

After we we're registered in we made our way towards maths we didn't get a chance to talk there other than pulling awkward expressions across the room as this second teacher wouldn't allow us to sit together.

Then it was art, my favourite subject. Even better me and Frankie, _no Frank, _were in pairs.

"Any idea what we're doing?" I ask curiously

"Your guess is as good as mine" He replies, _'hm, I never seemed to notice all the tattoos he had before'_

"Alright then class, silence for a second please" Mrs. Haverbrook? Hoverbrake? Oh I have no idea what her name is "Today's assignment" she continues "is a paired assignment, I want you both to draw something personal to you and let the _Other one _guess what it is that you have drawn, please be creative, you don't have to show anyone else in the class, but you do have to show me"

_'Ah, this could be interesting'_ I thought.

We both finally finished drawing, and after we both tweaked our works for the last few minutes we had to show each other our drawings.

Frank went and showed me his first, and wow, it was good in a sinister kinda way: it was this girl, she had her long blonde hair in piss-take pigtails, her eyes were a dark blood red and she was wearing a short Lolita inspired black dress spattered with blood drops.

"Wow, she's pretty sinister isn't she?" I state with a slight laugh.

Causing him to give a giggle '_Wow, a real school girl giggle' _along with an amazing smile.

"Is she an ex?" I ask questioningly _'So why do I care if he has an ex-girlfriend again?'_

"No!" he states, way too quickly _'Ah! this might get interesting after all'_ "She doesn't quite exist in that way"

"Hmmm... I'm presuming therefore she's either an imaginary friend or a representation of some sort" I state, quite proud of my analysis.

He chuckles nervously before replying "Yeah.. her name is Taela" _'Taela? Ok, so he has an imaginary friend and calls her Taela?_

**FPOV**

_'Oh God, what was I thinking? Drawing Taela for Gerard to see, I must be crazy, worse he must think I'm crazy!'_

"Yeah.. I used to talk to her quite a lot when I was younger.."

'Hey jerk! You still do!' Taela interrupts 

"And I guess, she always used to comfort me so I did a more modern representation of what she used to look like" '_Well, at least from how his facial expressions have changed he doesn't think I'm AS much of a freak anymore, Taela also looks less angry, I guess she's happy I gave her a nice description'_

"That's kinda sweet actually" _'Wait, did I just hear him correctly?'_

"Let's see yours anyway, curiosity has got the better of me" I replied with a wink. _Which caused him to blush! Maybe I do have a shot!_

And it was wow.. just wow. It looked absolutely stunning, it appeared to be him stood at a crossroads, there was just so much detail and both paths seemed to be different.

"Well?" He questions me worriedly, _'Awh, he's afraid I don't like it, sweet'_

"It's amazing" I answer honestly and his whole face just lights up like a jack-o'-lantern. I continue with "I can tell you obviously have some sort of inner turmoil and a decision to make from it, but you can't tell which is the right or wrong choice as neither path is openly dark or light" I awkwardly finish there as I realise both him and the teacher are looking at me rather intently.

"That was an amazing analysis of the work Frank" The teacher commends me with, "And I do admit I have come to the same conclusion"

After she walked off leaving me grinning like a pathetic loon Gerard comments "Wow. Hole in one" before chuckling causing me to giggle myself.

Quickly remembering yesterdays taunting by Taela I ask him "Hey Gerard, I've just realised I don't have your number" His eyes snap to full awareness as he has obviously been meaning to ask me the same question, causing me to blush "Ugggh, not this again. _Please?" _I hear Taela moan.

We exchange phones and put our own numbers in, the last couple of minutes of art went pretty smoothly after. We mainly just exchanged interests and it was only until lunch time when we ate food and went to the back of the bike sheds when things really picked up.

"Hey, you remember my artwork right?" Gerard asks nervously chewing his nail

"Yeah, of course I do, my memory's not that bad" I joked, trying to break the tension that's suddenly appeared in the air.

"Well, I'm kinda trying to make a decision over something, something important" he slowly adds.

"What is it?" I say putting myself closer to him for comfort

"You" he states looking instantly terrified.

"What about me?, have I done something wrong?" I ask the hurt ringing clearly through my voice, even though I've only just met him the day before.

"Let him speak! Can't you see this is hard for him?" I hear Taela scald me, and she was right, it did look to be hard for him. He had moved close, so close that I could feel his warm his breath on my own mouth.

_"Is he really going to kiss me?.."_

**So, I think we all know the answer to Frank's question, and I'm sorry to make it so mushy with love at first sight and all, but it's the only way to keep it moving at a pace that won't make it too long xD please review if you like it, it will encourage me to write faster ;)**


	3. The Union

**Hello again my lovelies! I never thought I'd be writing back this early, but the second chapter did well and I felt it would be cruel to leave you without the third chapter ;) Anyways as I said I won't be around for next week, so I will probably resume writing next Saturday. So until then, enjoy :)**

**FPOV**

_He had moved close, so close that I could feel his warm his breath on my own mouth._

And he was getting closer I felt our noses push together, and knew he was only a few millimetres away; If that. I was about to lean in myself and close the gap when I hear the sound students either dread or love to hear: the bell. Informing us we had to make our way to the last lesson. I let out a soft groan and hear Gerard make the same noise as we slowly come apart and make our way towards the class.

We arrived as everyone was getting in so we were on time, although I just wanted to be able to talk to Gerard like we did yesterday but the awkward silence of the scenario that had near happened was wedged between us like the Great Wall of China.

"You've got to say something!" I hear Taela squeal, _'ah, she's in front of me this time. It would bug me how she could just instantly change where she was'_

I gave a slightly irritated frown as she never seemed to be able to leave anything be with me these days, which in return got Taela to roll her eyes at me and simply state "The _only_ reason there is tension between you two is because Gerard doesn't know how you feel about him going to kiss you. It's not like you didn't stay statue still the entire time he was advancing up to you, and he obviously never heard your groan or didn't know how to interpret it." The look of shock on my face must have been heavily apparent as Taela had rarely given me such a long lecture before, she just didn't work like that.

She finished with "Don't look so shocked Frank, I've been around enough of your mortal lifetimes to know how you all function. Not to mention I don't want you to mess this one up, I do care about you Frank.."

_'I know Taela, I know' _Now, to make sure Taela's (and my own) fears don't come true I decided to make the first move. "Gee, about earlier.."

"No, I'm sorry, it was a mistake" He said still barely able to look at me.

Using Taela's frantic head shakes as encouragement I blurt out "No Gee, it wasn't a mistake" I see him look me in the eye so I continue "I do like you Gee, I know it's only been a day, but I just feel deep down that I have to be with you, if I'd never believed in soul mates before, I would now"

The look of shock and happiness on his face was apparent "Urr, I urrrm, arggh errr.." He begins to babble obviously at a complete loss for words and although it was adorable to watch I leant in and pushed my lips onto his.

**GPOV**

I could not believe that Frank had just started kissing me! I take a couple of seconds to react as I'm still in shock that he actually liked me back, as soon as the initial shock fades I begin kissing him back. It was pure heaven, he tasted of cigarettes which would bother most people but being hopelessly hooked on them I found it enjoyable. Things were going so enjoyably well until..

"FRANK IERO, GERARD WAY! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU TWO DOING?" The teacher practically yelled from across the room, causing the few students who hadn't realised what we were doing to notice it. Whoops. _'Note to self: be more careful where and when to get lost in a kiss'_

I felt my cheeks reddening and saw Franks go cherry red as well, "Fags" I hear a few people muttering unfortunately the teacher doesn't seem to be doing much to stop them.

"Haven't you lot heard yet? Homophobia's gay" Frank coolly announces to the class, which thankfully most people nod in agreement, though the jocks and other general twats keep silent and angered.

After a few seconds more seconds of pure silence the teacher seems to re-find her bearings and continues with the register. "Thanks" I say to Frankie.

Causing him to frown and question "What for Gee, all I did was stand up for us."

I chuckled with the reply of "Not just that silly, all though it was quite attractively brave. I was thanking you for that kiss, it was the sweetest 'shut up' ever"

He giggles and retorts "I didn't exactly make things easy, I was in shock when you first went to kiss me and before I could respond the bell went."

"So, what happens now?"

"Well.." He begins "I guess we could be boyfriends, if you don't think our kiss was a mistake that is" He adds on swiftly _'Does he think it's a mistake? No he was just nervous, otherwise he wouldn't have said the first part'_

"Yeah, I'd like that, to be boyfriends that is" I reply blushing the whole time.

"Good, I'd like that too" he smiles.

We made a start on the work when we realised the teacher had begun to glare at us again, and after a few minutes of silence he asks "Hey Gee, I know it's a little last minute but would you like to come round mine after this? I could do with coming out the closet to Mom and I could really do with some emotional support".

The nerves on his face were heavily apparent, it made me wonder quite what his Mom would be like. _'My little Frankie hasn't mentioned a dad yet either, so if it is just his Mom I hope she takes it well" _I think whilst responding "sure, I'd love to go round yours hun, you are my boyfriend after all" I chuckle whilst blushing, I then add "but more seriously it would be nice to see your Mom" The look on his face however told me I probably wouldn't though.

I texted my own Mom and got the A-ok from her to spend time with Frank, I haven't told her yet but I'd probably tell her tomorrow with Frank, it will be a Friday too so he could even stay over.

We spent the rest of the lesson impatiently waiting for the bell that would release us from this hell hole, whilst we exchanged information about ourselves: such as our favourite holiday - Halloween, also his birthday. Eventually though the lesson soon ended and he states "Well, we best get moving it's not a long walk but we should go before the teachers decide to give me a detention after all" he finishes that with the most adorable wink ever.

"Yeah, we don't need to worry about a long walk though, my car came back last night so I will drive us back" I tell him

"Cool! Do you have any good CD's or will we be dependent on the radio?"

"I have quite a few good ones actually!"

**FPOV**

We walk to his car only getting a little stick from people, although I knew it would get worse as the news was still going around, but what did worry me was how on edge Taela was, she had barely said a thing, she was probably just worried, although that's what I hoped it just was. You see ever since I had started meeting Taela she had a knack at knowing when something bad was going to happen and she has never been good at hiding it. Which made me then think _'When do I tell Gee about Taela? And how will I go about telling him all the skeletons from my closet?' _I was so deep in thought I hadn't heard any of Gee's questions about where he was driving me to and it was only until I hear his phone go off to say he has a text that I snap out of my mini trance.

"Gee I think you got a text" I say sheepishly seeing how he is looking at me, more than a bit ticked off

"Oh so now you decide to respond, I've been trying to get your attention for a good few minutes Frank!"

"Sorry Gee.. where did you get the Starbucks from?"

He sighs rather loudly with "I tried offering to get you one but I don't know what you like to drink and seeming as I couldn't get any directions out of you I thought I may as well do something productive"

I again apologise for zoning out on him and he does seem to be a lot less ticked, which I can't honestly blame him for. I _did _zone out on him. I checked his text for him whilst he drove us back to mine.

_**'Gee, where the hell are you? You said we'd meet up here ages ago! Mikey'**_

Ok.. so that one kinda took my heart out of my chest and smashed it to pieces with a sledge hammer "Gee, who's this _Mikey_ you'd promised to meet up with?"

He responds by bursting out laughing,_ 'Wow. Should I be glad I've found out he's this much of a dick now?'_

But my glare only seems to make him laugh harder until he finally is able to spit out: "Dude, don't get so jealous, Mikey is my brother!"

My sudden lack of bravado just leaves me wanting to curl up and die from the sheer scale of the embarrassment I have just gone and put myself through "Urrrgh.. urrmmm... I.. I.. have no idea what to say" I start nervously giggling "sorry, I guess"

"hahaha, no problem man, it was cute seeing you get so jealous anyway"

"So what did he mean by 'meeting up'" I question

"Oh crap! Of course, in all the initial excitement with you and then the driving and jealousy I clear forgot I had promised a ride home from school, I will text him when we arrive at yours"

A few seconds after he said that we were on my road and I told him it was the second house on the left, he pulls up and we head out to confront my mother.

"It's probably time I told you about Mom, she never had support from my Father, he basically got her pregnant and left, some days she can be ok and supportive, but usually she's depressed or drunk, sometimes both."

"Oh God Frankie" He states whilst enveloping me in a hug "I had no idea how much you have been through" he continued whilst rubbing my back.

I let a couple of tears leave my eyes and responded with "It's ok Gee, I've grown used to her mood swings, yes it has been difficult, she hates the fact I look like my Dad, so that's never made things easy."

After I manage to calm myself down I walk inside and shout "Mum! I'm home"

"I'm in the kitchen dear.." I hear the sighed response 'Hmm she's depressed, that won't be good' I hear Taela, _'glad to know I can trust her to state the obvious!'_

Gee looks at me supportively and we both go through to the kitchen, she looked a complete wreck, her face was still tear stained and the makeup had run a riot over her, she hadn't looked like she'd showered in awhile, and worst of all, reeked of alcohol. This was confirmed when I saw the whiskey bottle she limply held in her left hand.

"Oh... you have a friend"

"Yes Mom, but I need to talk to you about him"

**GPOV**

I hear his Mom spitefully respond with: "Whatever it is, I don't care. Can't you see I just want to be alone?" At that point in time I honestly could have yelled at her in frustration so I decided to just clench my teeth and grip onto my Frankie's hand, which his Mom still hadn't noticed due to the fact she's been too busy just staring forwards instead of acknowledging us.

"Look Mom, this _**is **_important" Frankie persists, causing me to admire him every bit more "Gerard isn't just any ordinary friend, he's my boyfriend Mom!" He practically shouted the last part at her in the chagrined mood she has put my Frankie in.

The silence and tension was just boiling up becoming greater and greater by the moment, all until Frank broke free of my grasp and dashed away from me. Up to what I'm assuming is his bedroom.

**FPOV**

I just had to get away from her... How could she be so cold right then, I have done nothing but support her unless it involved changing me, (yeah, she never approved that I was emo)

I heard Gerard come tentatively up the staircase and I called out to him so he would definitely know where I was. As he comes up into the room he states "that could have gone better" with a slight chuckle in order to try and break the tense atmosphere that my Mother had created.

I gave him a week smile and he came over and kissed my forehead, "Ok Frankie well if you're sure that you're fine I'm gonna text Mikey. Poor kid's probably shat bricks by now wondering where I am."

I had to laugh at that, in the whole pull of the moment we had kinda forgot to text him, whoops.

As he's texting Mikey I hear loud music emanating from downstairs, probably my mum's room no doubt. When she got depressed and drunk she would turn on loud music if I wasn't there for her to hurl abuse at. I knew I would have to go down and tell her to turn it off at some point as the neighbours always complained, and it wouldn't be long before we got a fine.

I wait for Gee to finish his text and as he's decided that I'm not okay, which in all honesty to myself, I wasn't at that point in time. I wait for him to finish consoling me. I then go downstairs and take a deep breath before going into the first door on the right. Yet instead of telling Mom to turn off the music, all I could do was scream...

**So then my wonderful readers how was that chapter then? I tried to do you a good one as I will not be able to update for a week as like I've said I'm away. However I promise I will not forget it, ok? Keep on reviewing!**


	4. An Early Departure?

**Majorly sorry for the large wait in uploading, I know I'm at least a week late, and I do apologise for that, it's just things have been very manically busy and I've had a lot of time with no laptop even, so writing has been difficult, so as an apology I will try my upmost to get this chapter and the next chapter to you excessively quickly (without making it crap) any who, here it is chapter 4: An Early Departure?**

**GPOV**

Suddenly all I could hear other than the loud music was my Frankie's screaming; It sounded awful and with the pitch, I just _knew_ that something terrible had happened. I dashed out of his room and down the stairs, towards the epicentre of my lover's woes. I reached him and grabbed a hold of him, and then the scene that I noticed around us even wanted to make me cry.

Frank's mother was just suspended in mid-air by the noose wrapped around her neck, she was swaying to and fro, in a horrifyingly melodic fashion. It was all I could do just to try and keep calm for my Frankie and not either join him in tears or get angry at the fact his one piece of close family had betrayed him in this all so permanent way.

"Frankie, Frankie" was all I could chant to him, what was I supposed to say? Thankfully it did help stop him from full blown screeching and instead leave him loudly sobbing _'never said it was a big improvement' _

"She.. she.." Frankie starts attempting to tell me in between sobs, he may have been trying to say something earlier but all I could register were incomprehensible gurgles.

"Shhhh, shhh, shh, try to calm down slightly first then tell me, let's move into another room as well" I guide him out of the room and sit him down in the kitchen, I sit opposite from him on the table and allow his vice like grip on my hand as he taking in some very ragged breaths. _'He's so brave'_ I ponder to myself, it just made me wonder what he's had to put up with before.

**FPOV**

_'Oh God, what has she done' _was the only thought able to go through my head, as well as the image of her just swaying there, it was a relief that Gee and Taela were here, if I'd been alone I don't know what I'd have done.

'Try and calm down Frank, I know it isn't easy; but you must keep going' Taela very plainly states, it's really not her fault she's so blunt, it's just she has seen and caused more death than any being should have to, still that doesn't quite soften the blow.

"Frankie, you don't have to tell me anything now if you don't want to" my Gee says coming round the table with his chair so he can enfold me in a hug, _'That's more comforting Taela!'_

"No.." I sniff, "I.. I want.. to try and say now.." I reply in raspy breaths, "She.. left a note."

"Ok, why don't you let me read it? It will make it easier trust me?"

**GPOV**

Frankie hands me the suicide note to read, the emotions that swelled up within me whilst and after reading it were impossible to describe:

_"Frankie,_

_I can't deal with any of this anymore, I'm ill and don't need this on top. I'm losing my job and have barely any money left to pay the bills, this is the easiest way out, I'd advise you to do the same, although from your disgusting sins I doubt we can be in Heaven together but God may be forgiving, I guess we will see._

_Mom"_

**FPOV**

In between sobs I could make out how Gee's facial expressions had changed, he seemed to hold pity, sorrow, and anger; Which in all honesty. I couldn't quite blame him for.

"Ok Frankie, I'm going to get you a cup of coffee and a smoke alright? You just sit here ok?" As he navigates his way towards the kettle keeping eye contact on me the entire time, _'probably in case I do attempt to join Mum' _I glumly think causing another round of sobs to come out.

In a few minutes time Gee comes back with his cigarettes, lighter and two cups of coffee, "Alright Frankie, I know you don't want to think about this now but we do need to contact the authorities, do you want me to take care of it?"

I miserably grumble whilst nodding my head and he smiles whilst frowning, which would be cute if it wasn't in this context. I point towards the house phone for him as I see him confusedly scanning the room.

_**2 Weeks Later**_

I'm finally going to go back to school, I was starting to become crazy in the house by myself with only Taela to talk to, and furthermore without my Gee, the only good thing left and the only thing keeping me sane. He'd stayed with me for the first couple of days as well as the occasional appearance from Mikey who seemed quite nice, but they had to go back to school as they didn't really have much of an excuse to remain with me.

Gee was coming to pick me up in his old black car in about 15 minutes, although he will probably arrive any second now with Mikey so he can attempt to talk me out of it or make sure I won't have a nervous breakdown in the middle of art or something.

'Will you be ok Frank?' Taela asks me 'You must remember many teenagers can be horrible beings, I don't want to see you returning to the comatose like state you were a couple of weeks ago'

"I will be fine Taela, and although some people may make the odd horrible comment I think I'm ready now, besides, Gee and Mikey have already told me there going to practically become personal body guards for like the first week so I should be fine" I reply whilst finishing off my eyeliner.

I hear a car pulling up outside and from looking out of the of the windows I confirmed my suspicions, Gee and Mikey had arrived early to talk me out of it. I grabbed my bag and phone and made my way downstairs to Gee and Mikey walking through the door. "Are you sure your ready hun?" Gee instantly comes out with, causing Mikey's nose to wrinkle up, he didn't mind me or Gee being gay, he just didn't like to think about his brother's love life, which I can kinda understand even though I never had a brother myself.

"You don't have to rush into anything" Mikey continues

"I'll be fine you two, it's been two weeks, I don't want to lose my summer or worse redo the entire year"

"Well, if you're sure" Mikey tells me, yet Gee is just stood there frowning, obviously conflicted as he doesn't believe I'm okay, yet must want me back at school and can knows my logic is correct.

I decide to take matters into my own hands by just walking past them both and sitting in the front passenger seat so I will get to sit next to Gee. I then look back to see Mikey hissing something at Gee, probably telling him that I'll be fine, and Gee must've resigned as he pulls on a massively fake smile and walks out to the car with Mikey and sits himself in the driver's seat with Mikey going in the middle of the back so he can still lean forwards to us.

After the short drive to school we get out of the car and that is when all of my confidence evaporates straight from me and I near collapse on Gee from pure nerves, causing him to look increasingly worried.

I manage to regain my composure, and just keep a vice-like grip on Gee's hands as we begin to walk into the school.

**GPOV**

I knew this was a bad idea, I shouldn't have let Frankie come back yet, the whispers we're ever-present.. They ranged from us being _'Fags' _to the failure who caused his mom _'to commit'_. I could only imagine what it would be like for my Frankie, it took all I had not to lash out at them for it, but I knew it would only go bad for me and make things worse on Frankie.

We said bye to Mikey and then we both went into our own form room to get registered. The teacher we had today arched her eyebrow at Frankie as he came in and when we were classed as 'present' she asked him to wait behind, so I, very impatiently, waited for him outside. He soon came back out, "What did she want?" I say perhaps too quickly.

"Calm down Gee" _'How ironic' _I think "she was just ensuring that I was fine and letting me know I can talk to the school's psychologist if I felt like it benefitted me"

"Do you want to go?" I asked him

"No, I don't need to go, and don't particularly want to, I just want to be with you Gee, I'd do anything to be with you" he then erupts into a massive smile which was very contagious. We then walked on to art.

**FPOV**

The day passed without too much incident, I mean the odd jerk would say something but it didn't actually hurt as much as I'd have thought it would have, possibly because I had Gee with me, or like going to the gym, the true ache comes later.

Gee however did not do many wonders for himself for the title of most popular of the day, he often shouted and hit a couple of people who made some of the worse comments which felt like a stab to the heart and although Gee got some sympathy, he didn't get much, and practically put himself on final warning.

'Stupid twats' Taela muttered after Gee's last warning, which did cause me to smirk. I honestly don't know what I could have done without Taela either, she was good at keeping spirits up, and not to mention I always felt oddly secure around her.

Me and Gee went to our last lesson which was maths which was normally boring, so me and Gee sat texting each other, the teacher must have been tipped off by Gee's behaviour today so found an excuse to split us up for the day.

"Gee, do you want to come round mine after school? :) xx"

"Sure, do need to sort out a couple of things though, so if we could stop off at mine first it would be greatly appreciated, I can also introduce you to mum and dad then ;) xx"

"OMG of course! I had forgotten for a second there I've not seen them yet :P , you must think I'm a right idiot xD xxx"

"Of course not Frankie! I love you 3 xxx"

"Awh, I love you too :3 xxxx"

Thankfully it wasn't too long till the end of the lesson so I carried on working with my partner who's name I couldn't be bothered to remember, so I nicknamed him 'not Gee' although not to his face, he seemed friendly but I didn't want to test that.

When the lesson finally ended me and Gee walked out, and we're just making our way to his car when I hear "Oi! Fags! Stop where you are right now!"

We both span round like startled cats and see this group of jocks advancing closer, Gee tells me to run, so I did, there was only one direction in the alley way we had used as a shortcut and it was towards his car. Then it was only when I had gotten close to his car that I realize Gee hasn't been following me, and he is stood there facing the group of jocks.

"Gee! Quick!" I shout over to him

But he doesn't move he just replies back "Just get out of here Frankie, you know I would die in a hail of bullets for you"

"Heh" I hear the jock chuckle, "how about knives?" the jock says which is when I realize a couple of glinting metal blades shining from the light reflecting off of them

"GEEE!" I scream.

**Well then, how was that? Sorry to leave you with **_**another **_**cliff-hanger, but I do like to keep you all guessing ;) well as I said I will begin work on the next chapter to try and get it to you quickly, but things have been rather stressful round here so I will not make any large promises yet! **


End file.
